1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to model car suspension apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved model car suspension lift and lowering apparatus wherein the same is arranged to effect selective lifting and lowering of a model car chassis relative to an associated model car body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Model cars and their suspension organizations have been employed to provide for various model car racing formats, such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,159,126 and 4,197,672. U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,378 to indicate a modular body structure for model car structure.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a manner of raising and lowering a model car chassis relative to an associated body structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.